


Child of Angels

by Angrykarin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Harry Potter had an... unusual upbringing. A fact that becomes apparent when he shows up for Hogwarts with an American accent and odd habits, and speaking of a family that was not quite what Dumbledore had tried to leave him with.AKA: Harry was raised by a bunch of serial killers in America, primarily his uncle Danny and his boyfriend Isaac.
Relationships: Daniel "Danny" Dickens/Isaac "Zack" Foster
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Child of Angels

If someone had told Danny five years ago (hell, even last year) that he’d be where he is now he’d have laughed in their face. But here he was. The olive haired doctor was happy, had both his job at the facility he worked as a psychologist and his place in Father Gray’s little experiment as the Master of B5, and - shock of all shocks - he’d managed to get himself a lover in one of the other floor masters.

Cathy had been, and still was, immensely salty about the fact her two favorite men had chosen each other over her. Not that Isaac or Daniel cared in the slightest. The killers of B5 and B6 while appearing opposites on first glance actually had quite a bit in common.

Neither really enjoyed talking about their pasts, understandably. But they knew them, had shared them with each other as Danny tried his hand at wooing the more solitary man. Well… Zack had kind of yelled about his to try and scare the doctor back to his floor, bragging almost about what he’d survived and what kind of monster that made him.

If anything knowing where the raven’s burns and attitude came from, how he saw himself, only made him more intriguing.

These days, after quite a bit of being yelled at and risking bodily harm from the scythe-wielding man, Danny’s efforts went rewarded. Zack had gone from reluctantly tolerating his presence on B6 to actively visiting him in B5 a couple months ago, and for the last few weeks they’d even began treading into dating in the typical sense. Well, as typical as a pair of murderers living in an underground facility can.

It was nice. The sex wasn’t half bad either, for a pair of men completely unused to physical affection of any kind. For someone who readily admitted to being dumb Isaac was a quick and eager learner.

Groaning as he woke, stretching with a wince at the ache in his lower back, Danny reluctantly slipped out of the bandaged arms of his boyfriend and got out of bed. Slipping on his clothes, and pausing to admire the still sleeping form of his taller lover for a moment, the olive haired doctor sighed and left for work. He had to be at the facility in an hour for his shift, hopefully his patients today would be interesting.

-

Petunia Evans Dursley was a woman who prided herself on being the only normal one in her family, thank you very much. She was as average and textbook housewife as one came, married to an average normal salaryman and living in an average and normal suburban house. Her life was everything she wanted and had no place for anything that didn’t fit into her little picture-perfect image.

Not normal was exactly what her freak sister’s son, whom she’d found on her doorstop like milk this morning, was.

The old fool that had left the brat like that had only left them a letter that barely explained anything on the boy after leaving him on her porch in November in nothing but a thin blanket. The nerve!

All Petunia knew was her nephew’s name, that Lily and her freak husband had been murdered, and that the boy had to remain with blood family on their side for some kind of magic protection. But one thing was for sure, the boy wasn’t staying with her family. No, she was doing what she had to and calling her cousin - who was his own brand of freakishness separate from Lily and her ilk - to take the little monster off her hands.

Thankfully he’d agreed to come, either believing her fib that it was what Lily wanted or not wanting to leave his favorite cousin’s child under her care when she clearly doesn’t want another mouth to feed, and was on the first flight over. The next day saw the blonde opening her door with a pinched smile on her face as she took in her cousins natural olive-toned blonde birds-nest of hair and spectacled eyes (one of which she knew was fake despite how realistic the glass eye appeared to be).

At least his particular brand of abnormal was less visible than those magicals. With his false eye and preppy dress her cousin could at least pass as a respectable member of society. “Daniel. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Tea?”

It was clear from her flat tone that the offer was more out of obligation than actual desire to be polite, wanting him out of her house as quickly as possible. A fact that Danny noticed immediately and empathized with whole-heartedly, as he knew how Petunia felt about him and his “kind” and was just as eager to grab his nephew and leave.

“Let’s just get to business so I can get out of your hair Tuney. I know you aren’t all that fond of me thanks to my, ah… _lifestyle_ and are even less fond of Lily’s.”

Nodding sharply the housewife leaves her cousin in the doorway and makes her way to the boot cupboard under the nearby stairs. She opens it, pulling a bundled form out at arms length by the blanket holding it as if its contents were diseased and offering it to him like a full rubbish bag for him to bin on the curb. The comparison makes the doctor fume internally.

“Here. Take it and go.”

Gathering his nephew in his sweater-clad arms Danny holds him in a gentler, more protective embrace and prepared to do just that. He paused in his leaving only to ask the blonde “His name? What is it?”

“Harry.”

“Harry huh?” the doctor mused as he walked away, noting the child’s gorgeous green eyes and messy dark hair just like Isaac’s with a smile. Humming in thought the olive-haired man tucked his ward closer to his chest with a rush of vindictive pride aimed at his intolerant shrew of a cousin as he says just loud enough for her eaves-dropping neighbors to hear. “Let’s go home Harry, my boyfriend and I are going to love taking care of you. How thoughtful of dearest cousin Tuney to offer we raise you in her stead!”

The slamming of number four’s door and horrified look on Petunia’s face at that little bit of gossip he’s started is something Daniel will treasure forever.

Now… To introduce Isaac and Harry to each other. Hopefully without causing any problems on either end.


End file.
